Le couloir Est
by chkaia
Summary: Pansy est tellement dégoutée du comportement de Draco envers elle, qu’elle décide de se venger et pas avec n’importe qui… le meilleur ennemi de ce dernier…
1. Tiens ! Potter

**Titre :** Le couloir Est

**Auteur :** Chkaïa

**Genre : **Romance

**Résumé : **Pansy est tellement dégoutée du comportement de Draco qu'elle décide de se venger et pas avec n'importe qui… le meilleur ennemi de ce dernier…

**Pairing :** Pansy Parkinson et Harry Potter

**Avertissement **: Scène hot entre les personnages sous entendues

**CHAPITRE 1**:Tiens! Potter…

**POV**: Pansy

J'ouvre les yeux. Doucement. Pas trop vite, malgré cette précaution le soleil parvient à m'éblouir de ses rayons passant par la fenêtre. Je me redresse péniblement. Endormie encore. Mes mains s'enfoncent dans le mou du canapé qui m'a bercé cette nuit. L'astre est haut dans le ciel j'ai dormi longtemps. Je suis là sur ce canapé Pourtant, j'aurai dû être derrière cette porte, avec lui. Il me l'avait promis. Cette nuit, nous aurions dû la passer ensemble. Je réajuste ma jupe, ma chemise et mes cheveux. Mes pieds atteignent le sol glacé. Je vais bien voir. Si j'ai dormi là, c'est qu'il m'a oublié, qu'il était avec une de ces autres prêtes à tout pour une nuit avec lui. Seulement, il me il me l'avait promis, hier c'était moi qu'il voulait. Les larmes hésitent, c'est avec une boule au ventre que je frappe au panneau de bois. Je veux savoir. Pas de réponse. Il dort sans doute. Seul ou accompagné ? J'ouvre, la porte frémit, grince, la lumière entre et s'étendant sur son lit, vide et tendu. Il n'est pas rentré ou il est déjà sortit, cette deuxième solution est peu probable, c'est Samedi. Je referme, les larmes coulent.

« _Allons reprends toi ! Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il te fait ce coup la_ » me dit une petite voix intérieure et moi je me réponds intérieurement aussi « _oui mais cette fois ci il avait juré_ »

Je vais m'arranger un peu, changer de vêtements, ils ont fait la nuit. Pas faim pourtant je devrais. Je ne sais pas où il a passé la nuit, il m'a trahi une fois encore, et moi je continus a l'espérer. Lui. Draco Malefoy, le tombeur aux yeux lagon. L'amour ? Peut-être mais là, c'est la fois de trop. Ne plus continuer. Ne plus attendre qu'il daigne penser à moi, qu'il se rappelle que j'aime aussi le sentir contre moi. Il faut que je m'y fasse. Il ne veut déjà pas de moi comme quotidienne alors comme passade… De moins en moins.

Envie d'errer dans le château, sans but, sans intention ou du moins, sans raison précise. Bien sûr, j'ai dans l'espoir de le croiser et qu'il me sorte la phrase désormais habituelle « _désolé j'avais complètement oublié_ », en tirant une tête de faux malheureux. Bah ? C'est ça quand on fricote avec le diable. Tiens la bibliothèque. Parfait ! Quoi de mieux que de flâner le long des allées et de dévisager des Premières années. Pas grand monde ici. C'est même plutôt mort. Quelques élèves ici et là. Des tonnes de bouquins pour si peu de monde, et si peu d'ambiance. J'ai pensé ça moi ?

_-Tiens! Potter… on essaye d'apprendre à lire?_

Le Survivant, aussi c'est un sacré diable. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il pense réellement. De quoi foncer dans le mur et se marrer un bon coup. J'ai envie de rire. Oui c'est ça lances moi ton regard assassin j'aime tant. Réponds.

_-Dis moi Parkinson que dirais tu d'aller voir là bas si j'y suis ?_

Ton cassant à souhait, qui redonne direct le sourire. Il est attablé, entouré de bouquin de Quiddich, ça m'aurait étonné. Je me penche vers lui doucement.

_-Désolé j'en viens de « là bas » justement et tu n'y es pas dommage hein ?_

_Oui très…Bon qu'est ce que tu veux?_

Oh c'est tout ? Pas d'autres affrontements ? Je vais bouder moi si tu ne m'attaque pas un peu plus mon charmant Balafré. Il baisse ses yeux dans ses livres animés. Tu vas me vexer si tu continues. Je m'installe à sa table.

-_Rien de spécial. J'aime te regarder tu n'as jamais remarqué ?_

Et hop la petite voix innocente, je glisse un doigt dans ma bouche. Il fixe ses yeux sur moi. C'est dingue ce que quelques mots et deux, trois gestes, peuvent attirer le regard des hommes. J'avoue que je suis balèze a ce jeu la. Il cherche quoi répondre; Un haussement de sourcils de ma part et il ne sait plus comment il s'appelle. Voilàààààà. Le pauvre, il est tout perdu. Aller, j'en rajoute une couche, je retire le doigt et je lèche mes lèvres. Son menton frémit, il est tout troublé ! J'aime.

_Je…nan je n'avais pas vu…bref dis moi pourquoi tu es là ! Je n'ais pas que ça à faire de m'occuper de toi !_

Aurais-je fais un sourire pervers ? Merlin, il vire au rosé, il est si sexy quand il redresse ses lunettes et touche le nœud de sa cravate. C'est fou comme ça remonte le moral tout ça ! Il est mal à l'aise. Panique chez Potter. On va le laisser patiner encore un peu. Je desserre ma cravate, et ouvre le premier bouton de ma chemise. Oh ! Les yeux qu'il fait.

_Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait chaud ici ?_

J'étends mes jambes sous la table, jusqu'à atteindre les siennes. Je frôle du pied. Je suis sûre qu'il va exploser. Quoi ? Nan il se lève, défroisse sa chemise et me regarde de haut. Sans un mot, il se tourne face aux étagères et fait mine de chercher. Autant le rendre fou jusqu'au bout ! Je quitte mon assise. Juste derrière lui, j'adhère à son dos. Il se tourne face à moi. Aussi grand que… nan je n'y pense pas. Prends-toi au jeu Potter. Mordille ma lèvre inférieure les yeux remplis d'envie suppliant les prunelles émeraudes. Le mur n'est pas loin, il l'a vu. Il le sait. Tout près de moi, il a chaud. Je le sens. Nos yeux se foudroient. Intensivement. Il pense à la même chose que moi. Sans doute…

_Tu joues trop Parkinson, ça te perdra !_

_C'est bien ce que j'espère…_

Je plaque mes mains dans son dos, pour l'attirer encore plus conter mon corps. Il souffle dans mon cou. Chaud. Pris au piège Potter ? Facilement, c'est un homme qui répond à ses hormones. J'abaisse mes doigts vers son fessier. Ferme ! Vive le Quiddich. Je les emmène jusque sous ses fesses, à la naissance des cuisses. Mon endroit préféré. Je me laisse découvrir moi aussi. Il goute ma peau, ma bouche. Merlin que c'est bon ! Un baiser comme jamais je n'avais reçu. Il passe sa main le long de ma cuisse et remonte ma jupe douceur. Atteignant ma dentelle, il ne bouge plus. Son cœur bat fort, je le sens dans mon sein. Il sent le mien également. Pas un bruit ne nous trouble, juste deux souffles. Son index tripotte l'élastique qu'il commence à descendre…

_C'est une bibliothèque ici Potter…_

**Carburez aux reviews !! je suis toute ouïe a vos commentaires, remarques suggestions, encouragements…ENJOY!!!**


	2. Face à face

**Titre :** Le couloir Est

**Auteur :** Chkaïa

**Genre : **Romance

**Résumé : **Pansy est tellement dégoutée du comportement de Draco qu'elle décide de se venger et pas avec n'importe qui… le meilleur ennemi de ce dernier…

**Pairing:** Pansy Parkinson et Harry Potter

**Avertissement **: Scène hot entre les personnages sous entendues

**CHAPITRE 2**:Face à face

**POV**: Pansy

Oh non pitié tout sauf ça, tout sauf lui. Draco. Potter lâche tout y compris l'élastique sur mon aine. Toujours collé contre moi, il me chuchote.

_Ce soir, 22heures couloir Est_.

Je le regarde reprendre le nœud de sa cravate. Les yeux pétillants. Le pantalon étroit. Il se tourne. J'imagine qu'il défie du regard celui qui nous a interrompus. Il ramasse ses affaires et par sans ajouter un mot. Je baisse le regard, j'attends. J'attends qu'il me traite de tous les noms, il l'a si souvent fait. Monsieur n'accepte pas que moi aussi j'ai des besoins. J'attends. J'ai l'impression qu'une éternité s'écoule. Rien, il s'assoit à ma place et croise ses doigts. Je ne bouge pas. Il perd patience et donne un violent coup de poing sur la table.

_Tu t'amuses bien Pansy ??_

Un sentiment de culpabilité m'envahie aussitôt. Il a le don de me faire me sentir coupable alors que je n'ais rien à me reprocher. Je suis le mur et atteint le sol, mes genoux se recroquevillent et ma cravate glisse à terre. Une voix défiante sort de ma bouche.

_Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir du succès Draco…_

_Du succès ?? voyons Pansy Potter ne s'intéresse pas a toi il veut juste ton cul rien d'autre!_

Les larmes montent à nouveau, elles coulent le long de mes joues sans attendre je les essuies d'un revers de manche, ma voix se trouble. Je sens que ça monte, ça vient, j'hurle.

_Toi aussi Draco c'est mon cul que tu veux et rien d'autre ne me dis pas le contraire je le sais ! Pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de m'amuser moi aussi ? Pourquoi ? Toujours TOI, le centre du monde ! Toi !_

Nos yeux se fixent lourdement. La colère lui vient aussi je le vois. Il se contient. Va y dis moi tout je t'écoute. Dis-moi.

_Moi ce n'est pas pareil…_

Mes tremblements cessent d'un coup. L'espoir revient mais la petite voix aussi

_« Non Pansy ne le crois pas »_

Je me relève et m'approche, il me prend les poignets et serre doucement d'abord. Non tu n'es qu'un menteur, un menteur, je ne dois pas te croire. Tu te sers des gens pour assouvir tes propres désirs peut importe ce qu'ils pensent, il n'y a que toi qui compte. Moi, je ne te sers qu'à passer ton temps libre quand tu n'es pas occupé avec une autre. Je ne réponds toujours pas alors il en rajoute une couche.

_Oh puis après tout fais ce que tu veux, c'est ta vie. Envois toi en l'air avec tout ce qui bouge cela ne me regarde pas._

Il serre un peu plus mes poignets. Mal. J'ai mal mais je ne bouge pas. Il me regarde crispé de savoir si je vais enfin répondre à ses provocations. J'attends que tu me gueule dessus. Vas y qu'est ce que tu attends ?

_Ne vient pas te plaindre s'il te fait souffrir…_

Ça c'est le comble. Souffrir. C'est trop cette fois ci. Il faut que je parte il me rattrape dans mes désirs. Je ne dois pas et je lui fais comprendre.

_Et toi ? Tu crois que tu ne me fais pas souffrir Draco ? Tu crois que je suis une insensible comme toi ? Nan j'ai un cœur pour ta gouverne et Serpentarde oui pas il y'a les sentiments qui vont avec. Alors comme tu ne veux pas le voir, et que je suis juste bonne à une baise tous les mois, et bien OUI je vais aller voir si Potter a mieux à m'offrir. Lâches moi ! _

Je libère mes mains de son emprise. Un claque. J'en ai envie. Il le mérite après tout. Non. Souffrir. Je vais le faire souffrir, peut être pas par sentiments, mais sa jalousie envers Potter me vengera tout à fait. L'idée que son meilleur ennemi puisse me posséder doit déjà le rendre dingue. Je le laisse là, assit tremblant de ma réponse. Oui j'ai osé moi tout te dire. Je cours. Il faut bien je veux éviter les représailles.

_« Moi ce n'est pas pareil »_

Ça résonne dans ma tête

_« Ce soir, 22 heures, couloir Est »_

Pourquoi pas après tout, c'est le jeu que j'ai commencé, alors autant me diverti. Pour l'instant je veux disparaître, j'erre ici et là je ne sais pas où je vais durant toute l'après midi…Je descends aux cuisines histoire d'avaler quelque chose. Finalement je rentre au dortoir. Pas de trace des autres filles. Je me douche, me détends, quelle journée. Et encore elle est loin d'être terminée.

_« Ce soir, 22 heures, couloir Est »_

Mon petit Potter ce soir, oui ce…soir. L'eau est chaude. Parfaitement chaude. Chaque goutte qui tombe sur ma peau me rend plus légère. C'est bientôt l'heure. Les sous vêtements ? Rouges !! Obligatoire en une telle occasion. Jupe et chemise, cravate nouée, coiffée, maquillé très peu. Prête ; Enfin non il manque une chose, ma touche personnelle. Une touche vanillée au creux de mon cou. Voilà. Peut m'importe s'il vient ou pas. Juste me sentir belle, ça fais du bien. Baguette magique au cas où, cape pour les courants d'airs. Je sors. Les yeux près du foyer de flammes ce tournent vers moi, comme éblouit. Zabini ouvre la bouche. Crabbe cesse de mâcher et Goyle louche sur ma chemise ouverte légèrement en haut. Draco reste fixé sur le feu. Tant mieux, il ne m'empêchera pas. Je passe la porte et y colle mon oreille. Chuchotements et compagnie. Ravie, je suis ravie de mon effet, c'est vrai que ce soir j'ai mis le paquet. Le sourire aux lèvres je commence à me diriger dans la pénombre. Quelques craquements ici et là, c'est hanté après tout. Couloir Est. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Je me plante dans un coin, je suis en avance. Rien, personne. Juste un mur blanc et vide. J'ouvre les yeux. Décidément je suis la reine des abruties. Couloir Est, c'est le couloir de la Salle sur Demande. Je m'approche. Je passe trois fois devant le mur en pansant très fort

_« Je veux un endroit tranquille pour jouer avec Potter, je veux un endroit tranquille pour jouer avec Potter, je veux un endroit tranquille pour jouer avec Potter »_

Une porte. Je l'attendrais à l'intérieur. J'ouvre, j'entre….

**Héhé bande de petits coquinous je sais c'est court désolé et en plus ce n'est pas encore pour tit suite le Grand Saut. Patience il reste un chapitre !! Carburez aux reviews et merci à tous ceux qui m'en ont laissé pour le premier chapitre!! N'oubliez pas que je suis toute ouïe a vos commentaires, remarques suggestions, encouragements…ENJOY!!!**


	3. Le couloir Est

**Titre :** Le couloir Est

**Auteur :** Chkaïa

**Genre : **Romance

**Résumé : **Pansy est tellement dégoutée du comportement de Draco qu'elle décide de se venger et pas avec n'importe qui… le meilleur ennemi de ce dernier…

**Pairing :** Pansy Parkinson et Harry Potter

**Avertissement **: Scène hot entre les personnages sous entendues

**CHAPITRE 3 **: Le Couloir Est…

**POV**: Pansy

Tout est noir. Pourtant une porte est belle et bien apparue, ce qui veut dire que l'endroit que je cherche... existe ! La porte se referme sur moi et en un instant une centaine de bougies s'illuminent en même temps. La lumière est douce et agréable comme il le faut. Une cheminée s'allume également, projetant sa clarté sur une pièce arrangée avec beaucoup de gout. Pourtant il n'y a toujours aucune trace de l'amant futur. Je crois que j'ai pensé trop vite car à peine ma réflexion est terminée que deux mains se plaquent sur mes yeux. Sans me serrer, elles glissent lentement sur ma nuque. Elles sont chaudes. Elles surmontent mes épaules pour passer devant et défaire le nœud qui retient ma cape. La voilà qui tombe vers le sol, en épousant mes formes.Les mains continuent leur chemin, et repassent dans mon dos avant de s'aventurer vers mon buste. Elles atteignent mes hanches puis le devant de mes cuisses. Il fait trop chaud dans cette pièce. J'ai chaud. Les mains remontent ma jupe, je ne veux pas. Pas tout de suite. J'essaye de me retourner mais il m'en empêche. Je sens son souffle dans ma nuque, je frissonne. Les mains reprennent leur ascension vers mon bas ventre. Je pose mes doigts sur les siens pour les freiner.

-Tu es à l'heure…

-Comme tu le vois…

Sensuelle à souhait. Sa bouche. Oh sa bouche. Si douce, di tendre. Il dépose des baisers le long de mon épaule et remonte vers mon cou. Si tendre. Ses mains ont abandonnés le dessous de ma jupe pour passer… sous ma chemise. Je quitte ses doigts pour défaire ma cravate. Qui a dis que j'étais pressé ? Je souris aux bougies. Le tissu vert et argent rejoint vite la cape. Il déboutonne de bas en haut. Etalage de vêtement à nos pieds. J'arrive enfin à me tourner. Ses mains glissent sur mon ventre. Les émeraudes pétillent. Un sourire aguicheur nait (involontairement ??) sur mes lèvres.

- Rouge …

- Tu es à Gryffondor !

- Pas faux …

Il me sourit. Ses yeux louchent sur ma bouche. Il s'approche et moi… Moi… Je m'empare de ses lèvres tout en douceur. Nos lèvres s'entrechoquent, il m'en mordille une tendrement. Ses mains tâtonnent pour trouvé l'agrafe de mon soutien gorge. Rouge! Nan je le pousse doucement.

- Tttttt Potter attends encore…

Il me murmure quelque chose à l'oreille, en respirant mon cou. Je le pousse doucement. A mon tour de voir ce que tu caches. La cravate rouge et or attérie sur la mienne, un beau mélange. Sans doute. Peut-être… Un bouton, deux, puis trois. Le reste. Il me presse contre lui. Chaud. Son corps est brûlant, brulant de moi. Je sens que son pantalon est ma foi, bien étroit. A moins que ça ne soit sa boucle de ceinture. Non. Mes mains ne s'y trompent pas Potter est décidé. Moi aussi. Adieu jean délavé, bonjour boxer noir terriblement… charmant, envoutant. Nos yeux se fusillent et nos lèvres se cherchent à nouveau. Elles se trouvent. S'arrachent. Se brûlent. Se captivent. Elles palpitent de désir et d'envie. Il se débarrasse du vêtement encombrant d'un geste du pied et l'envoie ailleurs voir si on y est. Nous nous détachons, il me regarde intensément et réattaque ma jupe.

- A quoi tu jouais ce matin Parkinson ?

- Mais a rien Potter. Je te regardais c'est tout.

C'est vrai après tout, j'ai atterrie à la bibliothèque mais je n'avais aucuns buts précis. Il m'enserre et me soulève. Mes jambes entourent son bassin. Il m'emporte. Du satin, une merveille. Et sa peau, elle est si douce. Il m'allonge. Sa bouche explore les parcelles nues de mon corps et d'une main il envoie valser ma jupe avec nos cravates. Bel amant. Envole-moi. Il me regarde à nouveau appuyé sur ses mains au dessus de moi.

- Je te plais Potter ??

- J'aime le rouge…

Alors qu'est ce que tu attends ?

Un bal de caresses réciproques s'ouvre à nous faire quitter la réalité. Je le sens tendu contre moi. Mets fin à mon supplice. Nos corps s'enlacent enfin après un jet de rouge et noir. Potter est un sacré cachotier. J'apprécie. Mes lèvres en tremblent. Ses va et vient sont ci… j'en perds mes mots. Je défaille. Mais comment je fais pour trouver encore le temps de penser ? Avec ce qu'il me fait subir. Il s'accélère. Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans son dos. Mes yeux se ferment à demi, je savoure. Ses gémissements me font planer. Ne m'abandonne pas, pas tout de suite attend encore un peu. Je le bascule. A mon tour de prendre les le torturer. Ne dis on pas que les Serpentards aiment soumettre ? L'extase vient nous combler en même temps. Parfait. Haletants. Je me couche sur lui, lentement. D'une main, il caresse ma joue, de l'autre nous recouvre du drap. Je me redresse une dernière fois. Je le regarde, il me regarde. Il ferme les yeux et mon corps vacille sur le coté. Je succombe à Morphée, pour peu de temps. Extase. C'est qu'il est éveillé le bougre ! Il en redemande. Que dire à part oui ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé prendre autant de plaisir avec un autre que Draco. Son nom est si loin déjà. Il suce mon cou, doucement. Ma main se fait violente et mes ongles lui arrachent le dos encore et encore. Je monte, encore et encore. Bientôt. Nous arrivons.

-Harry…

Ça m'a échappé. Jean tremble. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Il me regarde étrangement. Et finit par s'allonger sur mon ventre, haletant mais contenté. Sa main caresse mon bras. Douceur. Cette nuit aura été trop courte, vraiment trop. Entrecoupée de l'ivresse de nos corps qui se sont cherchés de nombreuses fois. Bientôt le jour. Il faut nous quitter. Chacun repart de son côté. Je retourne à Serpentard, une douche m'attend. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai osé passer la nuit avec lui ? Avec Harry Potter, le Survivant. Oui. Draco m'en veux. Il faut qu'il me pardonne. Discrètement je le suis. Ici et là. Je finis par me retrouver seule dans le couloir avec lui. Il s'arrête devant une porte. Une classe sans doute, on s'agite à l'intérieur. Des dizaines de personnes sortent bientôt. Et Potter… Draco est prêt à s'emporter. Je t'en prie ne l'abime pas ! Il souffle et finalement nous laisse seuls, face à face dans le couloir désert à nouveau.

- Potter je…

Potter ?? Hier soir c'était Harry…

**Voilà !!!!!! Je n'aime pas tellement ma fin mais je trouve que le fait de laisser un blanc rend la chose plus excitante ! Bref désolé pour le retard qui a duré vraiment beaucoup mais le manque de temps en est le principal fautif ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !! J'en ferrais d'autre selon vos envies !! ENJOY your reviews comme d'hab !!**

**Kissssoune !! Chkaïa 3**


End file.
